


One Step At a Time

by turntechcatnip (hyperfeline)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feelings Jams, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, cuteness, intersex!jake, jake gets upset sometimes, karkat and jake are oddballs of their species, karkat drops some deep opinions about human society, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfeline/pseuds/turntechcatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a lonely miserable night of bad thoughts so Jake (with Karkat's advice) goes out for a feelings jam at Karkat's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step At a Time

I pace around the room. There's nothing to do and noone else is home. Dirk and Dave left eariler to do something with their Bro and of course I wasn't invited.

I dont mind.... 

Sighing, I collapse on Dirk's bed. It's getting late and I don't want to do anything but just lie there. I silde under the covers. It smells like us. I run my hands through the thin sheets. 

"Where is it?" I whisper. I pop my head out of the sheets. My favorite blanket, the one that feels like angel feathers is no where to be seen. A faint sob escapes my lips and I panic. Not because of the missing blanket but for reasons unknown.

I discover it under the bed and wrap myself around its fluffy goodness. I feel slightly better now.

Closing my eyes, I try to sleep but it's no use. The thoughts keep coming back. I shake my head. I hated these days. My phone rings and I groan.

I unlock it. My lock screen is a picture of Lapis, who is one of the hottest blue babes around. Seeing her makes me smile. She has a well written character arc as well. I admired her final stand against Jasper even though it cost her freedom. 

Karkat has been bugging me on pesterchum for the past couple of minutes. The lad wont leave me alone. I sigh, hoping that he was ready to deal with me not being in my best state. 

CG started messaging GT at 20:37 

CG: JAKE  
CG: ARE YOU DOING OKAY?  
CG: COME ON NOOKWHIFF YOU ALWAYS REPLY SOONER THAN THIS.  
CG: WHO FUCKED WITH YOU?  
GT: Noone chum...  
CG: WHAT'S THE MATTER?   
GT: Its one of those days or should i say nights again...  
CG: I SEE.   
CG: HEY DONT LET YOUR FEELINGS ROLL YOU INTO SHITTOWN.  
GT: I am shittown.  
GT: Im scared....  
GT: Dirk tried talking me into you know...   
GT: And of course i got all red and panicked.   
CG: WELL YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT MAKE DECISIONS ABOUT YOUR BODY AND WHO CAN TOUCH IT.  
GT: Thats the problem.   
GT: Im supposed to be mr adventure, fearless explorer.   
GT: Not terrified of him finding out..  
CG: WHAT MAKES YOU SCARED THAT HE'S NOT GOING TO TAKE IT WELL?  
GT: What makes you worried that vriska is going to judge you? Shes the only troll that doesnt know.  
CG: SHUT UP.   
GT: She probably does and isnt telling you.  
CG: DUDE STOP YOU'RE MAKING ME FREAK THE FUCK OUT NOW STOP  
GT: Sorry.  
CG: ITS FINE. I UNDERSTAND.   
CG: COME OVER TO MY HIVE.  
CG: FEELINGS JAM.  
GT: Now hold on just a diddlydarn minute.   
CG: I KNOW YOURE IN A BAD MOOD AND IM NOT LETTING YOU STAY THAT WAY  
GT: Fine.  
CG: NOW GET YOUR ASS HERE ALRIGHT?  
GT: Im coming...

I disconnect from Pesterchum and place my phone in my pocket. I go through the fridge for the fifth time, but of course there's nothing to eat. "Karkat better have something..." I mumble before slamming the door. The rest of the apartment is dark and it increases my uneasy mood. 

The Strider residence is on the third floor of the building. It's quite cozy and not small like most would expect a apartment to be. In fact each floor only has two apartments. The hallway is quiet and I pad through it. My eyes catch a sign that reads "Elevator Closed" 

I stomp my foot. Damn it Jake. I scold myself. You're letting people rub off on you again. I shake my head. I would have never stomped my feet in frustration before. I guess it was another thing that rubbed off on me. 

I turn around and make my way to the stairs. The light is dim. The stairs smell dry and musty but I actually kind of enjoy the smell. Its not too demanding and I'm on the ground floor in about three minutes. There's a lady who waves at me and i give her a weak smile in response. I step outside into the cool night air.

A shiver runs through me. I gaze upon the semi busy streets hoping for a ride. Sure enough a taxi appears and i hop inside.

"Where ya going kid?" A gruff voice speaks from the front. I play with the bracelet that Dirk gave me nervously. "Um... Do you know where Sunny Side is?" The driver laughs. "The trailer park? Of course I know that place. My cousin lives there. He has some killer parties." I find this a little amusing. "I'm just going to see a friend. How much is the charge?" I ask, digging through my wallet. 

"That will be twenty bucks plus tip." I freeze. "Don't you think that's a little over priced sir? Its only 10 miles away. I'm okay with the tip though." 

The driver turns his head towards me. I glup. "Do you want to walk?" A faint rumble of thunder sounds off in the distance. "Because if you're not willing to pay son, I'll kick you out myself and it's fixing to rain." I start shaking. "I'll... pay you..." 

"Of course you will." I breathe a sigh of relief at his response. He starts up the car. We travel through the city for ten minutes until we bump into late night traffic. 

"If you want to leave, pay me now and get out." 

"Its fixing to rain." I mention. The driver slams on the horn. "I'm officially off duty so leave and pay me now." Surprising. I grab a twenty and hand it to him. "Bye grouch bucket." I step out of the taxi and into the packed roads. A gust of wind blows. 

Out of nowhere gallons of water pour from the sky. With a panicked squeak , I throw my jacket over my head and run towards the dirt road in the distance. Karkat's place is a couple of minutes away. 

I make it to the dirt road the leads to the trailer park. My foot slips on the wet surface and I fall face first into the mud. I try to get up but I'm too weak emotionally. Everything from the past week spills out and before I know it, I'm weeping in the rain. 

"Hey." I look up and Karkat is standing above me. "You're very wet" he says while lifting me up. "Thanks?" I whimper. He shakes his head. "Good thing you weigh almost nothing." 

His hive is warm and before I know I'm sunggled up on the couch in borrowed clothes and a blanket. Karkat is shorter than me by 3 inches so his shirts are slightly small on me. But its better than being wet and cold so I deal. 

Karkat shows up with two mugs of hot chocolate. "What's been bugging you?" I sip at my cup. "I really don't know. I mean... I think its one of those days where everything just comes out. You know?" Karkat nods. "I'm sorry about being a jerk eariler. I..." 

"Shoosh. I was being rude." I interrupt him. Karkat snorts. "That's true." He smirks. "But it was understandable." 

"Yeah..." I grip my mug. "I'm just get scared sometimes. About...you know." Karkat nods. "If he breaks up with you because of your body then there's something wrong with him, not you. And I will END him." 

I chuckle. "Karkat..." He boops me on the nose. "I'll protect you from the haters. Those fuckers can eat shit as long as I'm concerned." 

"Thank you. I'll do the same thing for you." I promise, giving him a hug. "Humans are so weird. You shouldn't have to be so secretive. I mean why are they so determined to sort everyone into two categories? And they expect everyone to be either black or white. But here you are, a splash of gray." 

"Wow thanks for the insight Karkat." I smile. Karkat puts a arm around me. "You ruined their perfect little boxes. That's why I like you. Who cares if you're forty percent female? You're still my pale bro. 

"I still wish I could tell Dirk." He slams his mug down. "You can do it. I believe in you. Besides he won't judge. He might like it who knows?" 

"But he's gay though..." Karkat grips my arms. "He fucked Roxy so he might not mind some..." 

"What?!" I jump back. "When?" I am blown away by this new information. Karkat bangs his head on the table. "Shit! That was me and Dirk's secret. But don't worry it happened during the game."

I slightly relax. "Whew." I get up and go through Karkat's movie pile. Karkat ends up next to me. He picks out what appears to be a troll romcom. "This?" "Don't worry you'll love it." He puts it in and we pile up on the couch.

"You're squishing me." Karkat grumbles. I giggle and scoot over slightly. I rest my head on his shoulder. "Ignore that." I whisper. He glances at me. "Nah."

We spend the next couple of hours watching movies, until we both fall asleep. The next morning, I head back home to see Dirk. I feel more confident and I'm ready to tell him the truth.

Hopefully


End file.
